Somebody to love
by Dulcecitath
Summary: maddy es una joven como cualquiera que va a pasar las vacaciones en Canadá con su mejor amiga y su padre, quien va a grabar el video de una de las estrellas jovenes mas famosas del momento JUSTIN BIEBER... amistad, romance y un poco de humor...


Mi nombre es madeline Brandon pero prefiero que me llamen maddy, tengo 15 años, amo escuchar música, se tocar la guitarra, el piano, la batería y el violín, amo el internet, bailar todo tipo de música, odio la escuela, etc.… soy como cualquier adolecente de mi edad, me encanta salir con mis amigas de compras, ir a fiestas, y muchas cosas mas. Mido 1,58 creo que es la estatura promedio, soy delgada, mi pelo es castaño claro entre lizo y ondulado, me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda; mis ojos son de color verde con reflejos miel.

Mi papa y mi mama se divorciaron cuando tenia 8 años, fue una de las épocas mas triste de mi vida, nunca supe cual fue la causa y aparte de eso dure un año sin ver a mi papa, solo hablaba con el por teléfono. vivo con mi mama en los Ángeles, ella trabaja en una agencia de festejos; mi papa vive en new york pero viaja mucho ya que es productor, hace videos para artistas, comerciales, películas. Cuando esta en los Ángeles siempre aprovecha ese tiempo para salir conmigo, es el mejor padre del mundo y cuando salgo con el parece un niño pequeño, siempre vamos al bowling, al cine, al centro comercial, en la ultima salida me regalo una perrita yorkshire* y le puse "mini".

Estaba en mi cuarto metida en mi portátil chat con mi mejor amiga alice y escuchando "firefliles" de owl city, cuando mi mama toco la puerta.

-pase - dije

-hola maddy como estas?- pregunto ella.

-hola ma, bien y tu?

-bien. Y que haces?- dijo sonriendo mas de lo habitual.

-nada aquí chat con Alice y escuchando música. Mama me quieres decir algo?

-maddy a ti no se te escapa nada, esta bien iré directo al punto, me acaban de llamar de la agencia y tengo que viajar para china el martes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-whuao mama eso es genial, por cuanto tiempo estarás allá?- pregunte.

- estaré haya por un mes ya que soy la encargada de preparar todo para la nueva sucursal de la agencia allá, es por eso que ya hable con tu papa, y como estas de vacaciones iras un mes con el- cuando me dijo eso yo casi pego el grito en el cielo, iba a estar un mes con mi papa, iba a viajar con el, ir a su trabajo, estaba tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste porque jamás había estado tanto tiempo separada de mi mama.

-mami estoy feliz por ti, aunque te echare mucho de menos jamás he estado tanto tiempo separada de ti- dije poniéndome un poquito tristes.

-yo también te echare de menos maddy, pero velo de esta forma estarás con tu papa y te traeré muchas cosas de china- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- bueno esta bien, ahora es tiempo de empacar, ya es domingo por la noche y solo tienes un día, para empacar, mañana iremos de compras para pasar el ultimo día contigo antes de que te vayas a china- dije abrazándola.

-ok, tu papa llega mañana, buenas noches- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Estaba feliz, me metí en la portátil y vi que Alice me había escrito:

_Alice__: maddy estas?_

_Alice__: maddyy?_

_Alice__: maddy responde!_

_Maddy__: alice, disculpa es que estaba hablando con mi mama; aliii estoy muy feliiizz :D_

_Alice__: a ok. Y eso? Porque estas tan feliz?_

_Maddy__: es que mi mama se va un mes par china ;D._

_Alice__: y por eso estas tan feliz? ¬¬_

_Maddy__: no no por eso no, lo que pasa es que voy a estar un mes completo con mi papa, y sabes que no lo veo desde hace 4 meses. :S_

_Alice__: awww mad ya veo porque estas tan feliz, que bien, bueno y cuando se va tu mama?_

_Maddy__: se va el martes por eso mañana voy a pasar todo el día con ella, mañana también llega mi papa._

_Alice__: que bien, yo no hare nada estas vacaciones -.-, mad me tengo que ir, mi mama me esta diciendo que me vaya a dormir, bueno amiga suerte, te quiero :D_

_Maddy__: gracias, quisiera que te vinieras conmigo :D, también te quiero__._

_Fin de la conversación._

Luego de hablar con alcei me puse a empacar mi guitarra para llevarla a casa de papa, empaque algunas cosas no muchas ya que en aquella casa también tengo un cuarto, guarde mi portátil, y tenia todo listo, mañana tenia todo el día libre para mi mama y para mi.

Me puse mi pijama, y agarre mi iphone para escuchar música, cuando iba por "one time acústica" de justin bieber me quede profundamente dormida.

_Estaba en una plaza viendo a mini correr, en una de esas la perdí de vista y cuando la volví a ver iba corriendo hacia la calle y venia un carro, grite y corrí tras de ella y antes de que cruzara la calle alguien la había atrapado, corrí hacia ella y la cargue._

_-oh gracias, muchas gracias, no se que hubiera echo si algo le pasaba- dije todavía revisando a mini._

_- tranquila no le paso nada- wuao esa voz se me hace que ya la eh escuchado- mi nombre es justin- cuando subí la cara para mirarlo no podía creerlo era justin bieber; no es que soy una de las fans locas pero me gusta mucho su música, sobre todo las letras de sus canciones._

_- ohh tu eres justin bieber, me gustan tus canciones y mi amiga te ama- le dije dándole la mano- mi nombre es madeline pero me gusta que me digan maddy._

_-oh que bonito nombre tienes, bueno me tengo que ir me están esperando- dijo señalando un carro negro que estab estacionado._

_-a ok, bueno fue un placer conocerte- le dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-el placer fue mio, me gustaría volverte a ver, podría tener tu numero?- pregunto._

_A ver maddy le darias el numero a una persona que apenas estas conociendo, no no se lo daría, pero el es bonito y me gustaría volverlo a ver._

_- ok pero dame el tuyo también- le dije pasándole mi teléfono y agarrando el teléfono de el, anote mi numero y se lo devolví al mismo tiempo que el me regresaba el mío._

_-ok bueno ya tengo tu numero ahora si nos vemos después- me dijo dándome el un beso en la mejilla._

_-bye- le dije cuando se estaba subiendo en el carro._

_Cuando llegue a mi casa fue directo a prender la portátil y en eso me llego un msj…_

_**Mensaje entrante de justin:**_

_Hola maddy como estas? Espero que no sea muy precipitado pero te gustaría salir el viernes a las ….._

_Beep beep beep…_

Me desperté por el sonido del despertador, urgh todo había sido un sueño, el es lindo pero debe ser como casi todos los famosos, unos malcriados, arrogantes, etc.. mi mama entro a mi cuarto y abrió las cortinas de la ventana.

-un nuevo día empieza maddy así que a levantarse, dúchate que voy a hacer el desayuno para salir- dijo ella antes de salir por la puerta.

Puse mi teléfono en las cornetas y me metí a bañar mientras escuchaba "pick me" de justin bieber, luego me cepille los dientes y me arregle el cabello, me puse un short corto de bluejeans y una camisa manga corta con capucha hollister rosada, mis converse rosadas y mis lentes ray ban negros aeropostale*, me arregle el pelo ondulándolo un poco con crema de modo que me quedara natural, me eche un poco de brillo labial, así tenga maquillaje no me gusta echarme mucho solo cuando voy a fiestas.

Baje a desayunar y ya mama me estaba esperando en la mesa para comer juntas; comimos panqueques con un baso leche achocolatada; mientras comíamos hablábamos de cómo seria viajar a china, y esas cosas.

-bueno maddy tenemos que irnos ya, si queremos ver todas las tiendas- dijo mi mama agarrando las llaves del carro.

-ok mama déjame buscar a mini- dije subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando entre en el cuarto la vi acostada en su camita, la agarre y le puse un lacito rosado para meterla en su bolsito y que siguiera durmiendo, apenas tiene 2 meses y lo que haces es comer y dormir; baje con ella y fui directo al carro donde mama estaba esperando.

-aww que linda se ve mini la voy a extrañar- dijo mi mama viendo a mini.

-bueno ahora rumbo al centro comercial para un día solo de chicas- dijo mi mama quitándole el techo al carro, un mercedes convertible negro, nos pusimos los lentes y le di volumen a la música, estaban pasando "break your heart" de taio cruz ft luda; mi mama y yo íbamos cantando a todo pulmón, la gente nos veía como si estuviéramos locas pero nosotras solo nos concentrábamos en cantar. Mi mama a veces puede parecer una adolecente, claro apenas 35 años, se caso con mi papa a las 19 y a los 20 salió embarazada de mi; los dos tienen la misma edad, mi mama tiene el pelo parecido al mío solo que mas oscuros, sus ojos son verdes, y se viste como una muchacha de 18 años, se llama kate.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial recorrimos todas las tiendas de pies a cabeza, llevábamos varias bolsas, cuando tropecé y se me cayeron dos bolsas, antes de agarrarlas dos manos ya las habían agarrado, no pude verlo bien ya que tenía un suéter con la capucha puestas, una gorra y unos lentes.

-gracias-dije agarrando las bolsas que me estaban entregando.

-por nada, disculpa pero me tengo que ir- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás como si estuviera escondiéndose de alguien y luego echándose a correr.

- ok chao- se me hacia extraño que alguien este corriendo por aquí, aunque el chamo se te hacia conocido.

-quien era ese?- pregunto mi mama al llegar a mi lado.

-no se solo me ayudo a recoger las bolsas- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- bueno es hora de irnos ya es tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para ir al aeropuerto, tu papa dijo que nos buscaba a las 6:00am- dijo mi mama dirigiéndose a la taquilla para pagar el estacionamiento, luego de pagar nos fuimos al carro, y llegamos a la casa; le di las buenas noches a mama y Subí para acomodar todo lo que había comprado en un bolso para estrenarlo en vacaciones.

Estaba actualizando mi twitter cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar

Llamada entrante de: papa

_- hola pa- dije contestando el teléfono._

_-hola maddy, como estas?- pregunto el._

_-bien y tu? - respondí._

_-bien, aquí en el hotel viendo televisión. Llegue a las 7, oye te llamaba para decirte que no iremos a new york, si no que iremos directo para Canadá ya que tengo que hacer un video allá de un nuevo cantante- dijo tu papa._

_-ok. Y de que cantante se trata?- pregunte ya que la curiosidad me estaba matando._

_-maddy la verdad es que ahorita no me acuerdo mañana te digo- dijo papa._

_- a ok…- me puse a pensar que divertido seria estar en Canadá y que seria mas divertido si alice viniera; en eso se me ocurrió decirle a mi papa._

_-oye papi- dije por el teléfono poniendo voz de niña pequeña._

_-que quieres maddy?- me pregunto conociendo mi tono de voz._

_-seria mucha molestia pedirte que alice viniera con nosotros? Es que ella no va hacer nada estas vacaciones y la voy a extrañar- le dije yo._

_-oh claro, si quieres yo hablo con sus padres y les digo-dijo. mi papa y los padres de alice son amigos desde hace tiempo._

_-oh! Enserio arias eso! Wiiiiiiii! Te quiero mucho! Papi eres el mejor padre del MUNDOOOOO - dijiste esto ultimo alargando la palabra._

_- jaja eso ya lo se- dijo con aire de crecido y yo murmure en tono bajito "creído" – hey te escuche! Bueno yo también te quiero que duermas bien, chao- dijo el riendo._

_-chao papi, dulces sueños- dije cortando la llamada, y marcando directamente al celular de alice._

_Beep, beep, beep… alo!_

_-ALICE! __Te tengo buenas noticias- dije gritando de la emoción._

_-jaja si ya veo que tienes buenas noticias, ahora vamos suelta la sopa- dijo riendo._

_-quieres pasar las vacaciones conmigo en….. CANADA!- dije gritando lo ultimo._

_-¡¿QUEEEE? Enserio en canada con mi mejor amigaaaa y de compras….-grito por el teléfono para luego decir bajito- "alicee esto es un sueño mejor despierta"_

_-ALICEEEEEEEEEEE!- grite por el teléfono._

_-Hey porque gritas?- pregunto._

_-para demostrarte que no es un sueño, así que pregunta, y mañana me llamas a mi celular, de todos modos mi papa va a llamar a los tuyos para decirle- dije yo feliz._

_-ahh esto es lo máximo, bueh maddy hablamos mañana te quiero, bye, dulces sueños- dijo alice._

_-bye alice, yo también- dije cortando la llamada._

Estaba demasiado emocionada y cambie el mensaje de mi twitter:

"_amo mi vida! Wiiiii! :D"_

_Me puse a empacar todas las cosas que llevaría para el viaje, sacando lo mas abrigado que tenia en mi closet, tendría que comprar mas cosas alla._

Estaba feliz, primero nunca eh viajado a Canadá, segundo estaría trabajando con mi papa, tercero iría con mi mejor amiga de compras y por ultimo conocería a un cantante famoso aunque no supiera quien era igual estaba emocionada. Con esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia.. no se cuando podre actualizar pero espero q de este mes no pase. Soy nueva en esto piedad xD_

Reviews Pliiis *-*


End file.
